<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware of Sirens by Signamino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085994">Beware of Sirens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signamino/pseuds/Signamino'>Signamino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FMI, FMI: Physical Intimacy, FMNI, First Aid, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signamino/pseuds/Signamino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt gets hurt on a contract, Dandelion has to patch up his wounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>August Intimacy 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware of Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," drawled Dandelion as he dug for bandages inside Roach's saddlebag. "How <em>did</em> you manage to get yourselves cut up like this?"</p><p>The plan had been easy: While Geralt did a couple of contracts on the islands, Dandelion would play in Kaer Trolde to pay for the ship back to the mainland. And although Dandelion hadn't expected the witcher to return undamaged he still hadn't predicted him looking like <em>this</em>. His armor was torn and a particularly deep cut on his left shoulder seeped blood. </p><p>"I swear you haven't looked this bad since that grave hag."<br/>
"The one in Maribor?"<br/>
"No, Guleta."</p><p>"Well it's not like I was <em>trying</em> to be torn apart." Geralt defends himself as he struggles to get the armor off. "Guess I'll have to get this repaired before we leave."</p><p>"Then you'll be happy to know that I have already met the resident armorer. He told me that he was a big fan of my work. I'm sure he will give us a fair price if we ask nice enough."<br/>
Meanwhile Geralt had finally managed to get out of his armor and at the sight of the cuts Dandelion grabbed a bottle of alcohol and tossed it to him.</p><p>Having finally found the bandages, Dandelion grabbed a needle and thread and made his way over to Geralt who was busy disinfecting the cuts.<br/>
"We'll have to stitch that wound on your shoulder."<br/>
With a grunt Geralt nodded and reached for the needle. Dandelion quickly held it out of reach.<br/>
"You can't stitch this yourself! You can only move your right hand! You're just going to make it worse!"</p><p>"I <em>can</em> move my left hand."</p><p>"Can you reach your shoulder with it?"<br/>
Geralt's right hand slightly lifted before dropping again.</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>"Who else is going to do it?"</p><p>"Me."<br/>
"You?" Geralt looked like he was going to laugh. "You don't know how to suture a wound."<br/>
"Actually, I do. In theory at least."</p><p>"What? Since when?"<br/>
"One of my friends, Shani, taught me this winter. She's studying medicine in Oxenfurt."<br/>
"Are you sure about this?"<br/>
"It's either me or the local medic who will undoubtedly overprice his treatment."<br/>
"Fine it's worth a try."</p><p>Before he could change his mind, Dandelion started to clean the wound and thrust the needle at Geralt.<br/>
"Here, heat this up."<br/>
A couple of Ignis later, Dandelion threaded the needle and carefully began to sew Geralt's shoulder back together. The witcher in question didn't bat an eye.<br/>
"How did this happen in the first place?"<br/>
"The contract said that a siren had been giving the ships trouble. I asked the contractor about it since sirens usually hunt in groups, but he assured me that it was only one. He told me multiple times that the crew had only seen one siren."</p><p>"I think I know where this is going."</p><p>"So, I took a small boat and sailed out to the spot where the ships were attacked. But instead of a single siren I was attacked by at least 10 ekhidnae."<br/>
"…is that different?"<br/>
"An ekhidna is basically a stronger breed of sirens. Though they are similar in habitat and prey, they are larger and more aggressive that their cousins. Whereas sirens have the upper body of a woman, an ekidna looks more like a water hag. Additionally, they are more dragonlike in appearance and-"</p><p>"Okay, you can stop now. You really don't have to recite the entire chapter about ekhidnae to me. I'm done with the stitching by the way."</p><p>Geralt turned his head and examined Dandelion's work.</p><p>"Not bad." He praised. "It might be better than mine."</p><p>"That's because you're terrible at stitching. Didn't they teach you first aid at Kaer Morhen?" he asked as he began to wrap the shoulder in bandages.</p><p>"Of course they did. We witchers aren't stupid, though Lambert might lead you to think differently."</p><p>"Oh trust me it's definitely not Lambert's fault." He teased. "Think they'll still give you the reward?"<br/>
"Most of them landed in the water, but I managed to cut off some of their tails. They're in that bag." He motioned to the sack hanging on Roach's saddle. </p><p>"Great," murmured Dandelion thinking about that thing just <em>dripping</em> everywhere.</p><p>"That should be enough to make them pay me for a couple of sirens. Maybe even more if I can convince them that ekhidnae exist."<br/>
"But let's wait until tomorrow for that, you should let that shoulder rest first. Come on, I'm done with your shoulder."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>